Dulce y perfecto desastre
by SheilaStV
Summary: En algunos casos los desastres resultaban ser lo mejor, más naturales y espontáneos, y era lo que ella prefería. Un dulce y perfecto desastre lleno de amor. - Especial "Día de las madres" - Inu/Kag - AU - OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Dulce y perfecto desastre.**

 _Por qué no todas las sorpresas tenían que resultar pulcras y ordenadas para ser perfectas. En algunos casos los desastres resultaban ser lo mejor, más naturales y espontáneos, y era lo que ella prefería. Un dulce y perfecto desastre lleno de amor._

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

Aquella mañana cuando despertó le pareció extraño que su esposo no se encontrara a su lado. Inuyasha Taisho nunca tenía intenciones de levantarse antes de las 9 de la mañana un domingo.

Se levantó para ir al baño y lavarse y fue cuando cayó en cuenta del día que era. Sonrió con tan solo imaginarse que era lo que podía estar haciendo su esposo junto a sus hijos.

Para otorgarles un poco de tiempo se tardó lo más posible en vestirse.

Durante el tiempo que ella e Inuyasha fueron novios, que fueron cinco años, él siempre había sido de los que no preparaban nada para algún aniversario o en san Valentín, le decía que para él no era necesaria una fecha para demostrarle que la quería, que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Y la verdad había aprendido a amar eso de él, su espontaneidad y sinceridad, incluso siendo un poco tosco.

Y la verdad es que la había sorprendido muchísimo cuando en su primer día de la madre, él había llegado y ese día había llevado a Hajime hasta su habitación para que la despertara, y luego le había servido una taza de cereal en la cama, eso era lo máximo que lograba en la cocina, con un pequeño ramo de flores para decorar. En ese momento él dio como excusa que aquel día era especial para las madres, y al ser ella la madre de su hijo se volvía mucho más especial.

Y ese era el tipo de cosas que amaba de él.

Al estar Haijme más grande y con la llegada de Seiji, Inuyasha fue avanzando en las cosas que hacía, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

No pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina; su estómago estaba comenzando a pedir comida. Se detuvo antes de llegar al umbral de la cocina, para que no pudiesen verla y allí se quedó a escuchar.

—Así no es, papá, quedó torcida —reconoció la voz de su hijo mayor.

—Eso no importa.

—Pero debe quedar todo perfecto.

—Ya es tarde, tu madre debe estar por despertar.

—Si no hubieses quemados las primeras…

—Ya, ya. Debemos terminar con esto rápido —dijo su esposo. Casi podía imaginar su expresión de angustia.

Kagome se asomó con cuidado y lo primero que pudo ver fue a su esposo de espaldas a ella ocupándose de lo que tenía en la estufa, su hijo Hajime estaba sentado en el mesón y le daba órdenes a su padre de cuando voltear lo que tenía cocinando. Ambos hombres tenían delantales, Inuyasha utilizaba el que ella solía usar en ocasiones y su hijo se había puesto el que usaba cuando le tocaba clases de pintura en la escuela.

La cocina parecía un campo de batalla, y ellos parecían haber estado perdiendo durante un tiempo. Todo era un desastre, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario le enternecía ver aquella escena.

Fácilmente ubicó a Seiji, estaba sentado en el suelo con un frasco de mermelada abierto, sus manos y cara estaban cubiertas por aquella mezcla roja y dulce, así como su ropa. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha no se había percatado de aquello, el niño se había sentado en un lugar donde no podía ser visto desde donde estaba su padre.

—Creo que hemos terminado —anunció su esposo, y en ese momento ella aprovechó para salir.

—Qué bueno, moríamos de hambre —dijo al entrar en la cocina. Inuyasha se volteó al instante a verla con la sorpresa en su rostro, pobre, era tan tierno.

Ella se acercó hasta Seiji, quien la veía con culpabilidad al haberlo encontrado comiendo la mermelada. Se agachó y con cuidado lo tomó en brazos quitándole el frasco de mermelada.

—¡Mami! —su hijo mayor fue el primero en reaccionar. —¡Seiji! Debías estar pendiente de cuando mamá despertara.

—Se tadaban mucho y ya tenía hambe —fue su excusa. La cara de Inuyasha al verlo fue un poema de gracia.

Al instante tomó el paño de cocina más limpio y luego fue hasta ella, la saludó con un beso en los labios y tomó al niño para comenzar a limpiarlo.

—No más mermelada para ti, pequeño glotón —le dijo al momento que lo limpiaba.

—Me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado —comentó con gracia al guiñarle un ojo. Se acercó al mesón donde estaba Hajime y el pequeño buscó abrazarla al instante.

—¡Feliz día, mami! —le dijo con emoción al momento que le daba un sonoro beso.

—Gracias, cariño. ¿Qué han preparado para mí? —preguntó al pequeño al momento que veía una torre de hotcakes.

—Jo-ca-ques —respondió en silabas intentado dar con la pronunciación correcta, ella sonrió al escucharlo.

—Oh, qué bien. ¿Podemos comer ya? —tenía bastante hambre, era lo que pasaba luego de convivir casi diez años con Inuyasha.

—Claro, claro. Papá —buscó la atención de su padre—¿Ya está lista la mesa? —le preguntó, e Inuyasha justamente estaba bajando los platos y vasos de la encimera.

—Eso te correspondía a ti —dijo cuando ya iba camino a la mesa a dejar las cosas.

—Pero tuve que estar pendiente de que no quemaras todo —Kagome quiso reír ante aquello, las discusiones de Inuyasha y Hajime parecían ser peleas de hermanos en lugar de padre e hijo. En ocasiones era como si ella tuviese tres hijos en lugar de dos.

—Ya, claro —dijo al estar delante del niño, y lo bajó del mesón—. Ve a terminar.

Kagome tomó un trozo de una hotcake y la probó, estaba buena, la figura que presentaba era otra cosa, pero no importaba.

—¿Dónde está Seiji? —preguntó al no ver al menor de sus hijos.

—Le dije que fuera a cambiarse, su franela era un desastre.

—Cierto, deberás lavarla más tarde si no quieres que quede manchada —casi se atragantó al ver la expresión en el rostro de su esposo.

—No es de su preferidas, así que creo que no la extrañará —ella sonrió al escucharlo, tenía cada ocurrencia—¿Qué tal están? —preguntó refiriéndose a lo que comía.

—Has mejorado bastante —respondió con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha la miró casi asustado y luego tomó el trozo que ella había dejado para probarlo, al hacerlo se encogió de hombros.

—He hecho peores.

Como ya Hajime había terminado de armar la mesa él tomo el plato con la torre de hotcakes y los llevó. Seiji quien entraba en ese momento en la cocina se apresuró a tomar su lugar en la mesa.

Inuyasha regresó con ella y la instó para que fuese a comer.

—¿Y tú? —sabía que si no se sentaba a la mesa sus hijos no le dejarían nada.

—Intentaré arreglar esto mientras ellos están distraídos —dijo al señalar la cocina.

Kagome sabía que tenía razón, sus hijos iban a querer ayudar luego y se tardarían aún más; antes de ir hasta la mesa le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrió al sentirla dulce. Al momento de sentarse a la mesa tomó tres hotcakes y los puso en el plato de Inuyasha.

—Esos son los de papá ¿De acuerdo? —los niños asistieron y comenzaron a comer.

Ella se sintió maravillada al poder compartir aquel momento. Cierto era que todos los fines de semana compartían el desayuno en familia, pero ese día se sentía especial.

Al terminar de comer Hajime no la dejó pararse de la mesa, y fue él con ayuda de su hermano que llevaron los utensilios hasta el fregadero para que su padre los lavara.

—¿Ya podemos entregarle los regalos a mamá? —escuchó preguntar a Hajime.

—Sí, vayan.

Su hijo mayor tomó la mano de Seiji un juntos salieron corriendo de la cocina. Ella se levantó con la intención de ayudar a su esposo.

—No lo harás —se adelantó a decir él al intuir sus intenciones.

—Sólo mientras comes.

—Ya voy a terminar. Siéntate a esperarlos —casi le ordenó y ella obedeció con una sonrisa. Cuando su esposo se lo proponía era realmente atento.

Se sentó nuevamente y poco después aparecieron sus dos hijos. Hajime fue el primero en entregarle su regalo, acercó una silla hasta ella y se subió para estar a su altura.

Ella tomó la pequeña bolsa y la abrió, había un collar, el dije que tenía era con forma de corazón.

—Ahora hemos puesto nuestras fotos —le explicó su hijo al momento que abría el dije y le mostraba—, papá dice que cuando nazca nuestra hermanita podremos cambiarlas para que también este ella.

Kagome sonrió enternecida, era hermoso. Dejó que el niño le pusiera el collar. Siguió el turno de Seiji, y el pequeño parecía no muy convencido.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —con cuidado lo cargó para sentarlo en sus piernas, el niño jugaba con la pequeña bolsa que llevaba— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

El mismo Seiji abrió la bolsa y sacó un pequeño prendedor, se le puso en la mano.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias, ¿Puedo ponérmelo? —el niño asintió.

—Seiji, muestra más emoción, es el día de mamá.

—No entiendo po que hoy. Mami es nuesta mami todos los días, ¿Po qué solo hoy le damos egalo? Todos los días deberíamos darle egalos a mami —explicó serio, como si hubiese pensado mucho en aquello.

Kagome sintió que su pecho se alborotaba con esas palabras. Siempre solían decirle que Hajime era quien más se parecía a Inuyasha, porque era más extrovertido y le gustaba discutir. Pero su pequeño y adorable Seiji había heredado lo mejor de su padre, era un amor.

—Cada día me das regalos, tesoro —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa—. Cuando me das un beso o cuando me traes esos dibujos que haces, esos son regalos para mí. —Al decir eso los pequeños ojos ámbar del niño se iluminaron como dos estrellas.

—Entonces tengo muchos egalos —anunció para luego comenzar a darle una lluvia de besos en el rostro.

—Yo también tengo —dijo Hajime al momento que se paraba en la silla, y entonces abrazó a su madre y comenzó a darle besos en la mejilla que Seiji no llegaba.

Kagome se sintió completamente dichosa en ese momento. Luego de un momento Seiji pidió bajarse para ir hasta su habitación, tenía que hacer dibujos para darle a su mamá, ella lo dejó en el suelo y el niño se fue corriendo, más atrás se fue Hajime, su hermano le había contagiado la emoción.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta Inuyasha estaba sentado en su lugar de la mesa comiendo, ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Gracias —le susurró con una sonrisa llena de amor. Él la miró casi extrañado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Por darme unos hijos maravillosos, y por lo que hiciste —aprovechó que él estaba sentado de lado para sentarse en sus piernas. Él la acomodó de inmediato, tragó y se limpió un poco la boca antes de hablar.

—Sería yo quien debería darte las gracias por esos pequeños, y esta que viene en camino —dijo al apoyar una mano en su vientre de ya seis meses de embarazo—. Y lo que hice fue un desastre en la cocina, no creo que eso sea algo para agradecer —le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Ella le pasó una mano por la cabeza para sacudirle un poco de harina que aún le quedaba en el cabello, y le quito un poco de mezcla que tenía en la mejilla. Dio un vistazo a la cocina, aunque estaba ordenada aún quedaban pequeños rastros de lo que había pasado. Se volvió a ver a su esposo.

Ella había estado segura de que sería feliz al casarse con Inuyasha seis años atrás, apenas terminando su carrera, y no se había equivocado. Él era el hombre que más amaba y que la amaba con la misma intensidad. Y la felicidad que sentía al ser madre de sus dos hijos era incalculable. Adoraba poder compartir esos momentos con él.

—Un dulce y perfecto desastre, y te amo por ello —le dio un beso en los labios, de sabor dulce y perfecto.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! He decidido pasarme por acá a dejar esto como especial del día de las madres, sé que en algunos países ya se celebró, pero acá, se celebra hoy hahaha**

 **Por un momento creí que no lo lograría porque perdí el documento cuando llevaba más de la mitad ya escrito, y pues tuve que comenzar de nuevo :(**

 **Este especial está dedicado a todas las madres lectoras que me siguen, y en específico a mis dos queridas amigas Carla y Pilar.**

 **¡Feliz día de las madres!**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta idea fugaz y repentina, de igual forma espero que las madres hayan pasado su día de forma amena y linda. Besos y abrazos a todas!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **PD: Gracias a mi Baby girl, por ayudarme con el título, y en mi pequeña crisis.**


End file.
